The Undecided Path to Love
by chlollie4ever
Summary: Is it ever too late to find love? When Chloe finally realizes what has been in front of her all along, will she be able to return to her loved ones? based on spoilers for “Sacrifice” here is my take on what I think should happen in that episode.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Undecided Path to Love

**Couple: **Chloe/Oliver

**Rating: **PG, may change later

**Summary: **Is it ever too late to find love? When Chloe finally realizes what has been in front of her all along, will she be able to return to her loved ones? based on spoilers for "Sacrifice" here is my take on what I think should happen in that episode from what the spoilers say.

**Author note:** This is my first fic, please comment. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, so far I have the prologue and chapter 1 done. My hope is to have this story completed before that episode airs, so that gives me a few weeks :D Hope you guys enjoy it.

Special thanks to valentineninja for my wonderful new user icon :D

There hasn't been very many spoilers for chlollie regarding what happen, put here is my take on what we do know :D

Prologue-

Chloe's POV

We tell ourselves that we won't do something, but more times than less, we do it anyways. That was me and love. I had told myself that I would never open my heart to such pain again. The two people that I had loved in the past abandoned me. One in death, while the other for his "supposed destiny." I'm not sure when I decided to give up on love and build up these walls, but these walls exist. I told myself, no convinced myself, that I would live the rest of my life alone. The path that I had chosen, filled with superheros and supervilian had no room for love. I had tried it once , to live a normal life, and because of my selfishness and greed, it cost someone that I cared and loved their life. Jimmy was my normal. But what I didn't realize, what I wished I realized sooner, was that my life was never meant to normal. The day I became friends with Clark Kent, my life ceased to be normal. I may not have known it all those years ago, but that friendship with that farm boy I had meet all those years ago sent my life down a path I don't think anyone could have predicted.

You know that saying, " Life gives you lemons, so make lemonade" well that explains how my relationship with Oliver started out. We had both been burned by love and wanted to have fun. We knew each other secrets, both the good and the bad, so it started out as a good idea. Key words. Started out. The relationship that was meant to just be two of us "having fun" with no presents, gifts, or ribbons" had become just that. Flowers for Valentines, and a spoon from our weekend getaway. I should have known that Oliver Queen would never follow the rules, he's a vigilante after all. We all know that they like listening to the rules given to them, _Not_.

Despite his rule breaking, which should have made me furious, I found that it had myself falling deeper in love with him. Over these last few months I could feel my walls start to crumble, and no matter how hard a try, I can't keep them up anymore. I, Chloe Sullivan, have fallen for Oliver Queen. He is the one person that knows me better than anyone, who sees me for me, and the only person who has been able to repair the damage inflicted upon my heart over these few years. He is the one person that I would give my life for, if it meant it could save his.

I never was quite the bright one when it comes to affections of the heart. I teased Clark for being oblivious of my feelings for all those years, but I finally realized that I'm not any better. How could I have been so blind to how much Oliver cared for me? I finally know where I belong, my destined path, but what if I never get the chance to tell him? Oh did I forget to mention, just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder, my powers came back!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Location: Watchtower 8.00 P.M

Chloe's POV

"_Arrow, status?_"

"_On pursuit, going radio silent_"

"_Copy that, Watchtower out, rendezvous at headquarters when your done"_

"_Copy that, Arrow out"_

A beeping the background sounds off. Crap. My cellphone is out of battery again, and I left my charger back at the talon. You would thinking dating a billionaire would get me a better phone, then again I probably wouldn't take it if he did buy my one anyways. Oh well, Oliver will be on his way back anyways, I'll just charge my phone then.

"Hmmm…its been a slow nite" Sigh…I really shouldn't have said that. Have you ever watched those E.R. shows where the moment a character says just that, the E.R. becomes bombarded with patients and thrown into chaos? As soon as those words left my mouth, the watchtower, the place that had become my home, filled with alarms. All the computers within watchtower now flashed INTRUDER ALERT in bright right lettering. Then the computer began sounding " INTRUDER ALERT, INITIATING SYSTEM LOCKDOWN" Sigh. Great, just great. Great now I'm locked in with the Intruder , I really should have thought this threw more when I was designing this system"

"So your what Checkmate was after."

"What do you want Tess?"

Olivers POV

Well tonight was productive, stopped the bad guys, now time to get to the girl. Life'weird isn't it. Never would I have believe that me and Sidekick would become the next great love story. Sure we had a bumpy start. Sure she stole from me, which hurt, but boy am I glad she did. I can't believe the Kandorians have their powers again. They could literally pick us off like flies. Sigh, I guess one bad guy at a time. If it were me I would have ended this a long time ago, but no Clark wanted to be frienemies with them. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite humanity in the butt.

Since not much else could be done tonight, here I am heading back to watchtower to meet my lady love.

"Still wearing those tights, eh?"

"What do you want Tess?"

"Hey you bumped into me, anyways I had a nice chat with your girlfriend letting her know that the Kandorians have been siphoning information from watchtower"

"Why would you……" Oliver never got a chance to finish his sentence because a loud blast could be heard off in the distance. Oliver hurried to the top of the rooftop, closely followed by Tess. What he saw before him felt like a stab in his heart. There, off in the distance, watchtower was engulfed in flames, pieces slowly falling to the ground.

No. Chloe must have left the building.

"_Arrow to watch tower, come in"_- no response

He pulled out his cellphone and speed dialed her number

_I'm sorry the number you have dialed is unavailable, please hang up and try again"_

Oliver tried five more times and no answer. "DAMN IT!"

Off in the distance he could hear a television going reporting on the present news

-_This is Kelly with breaking news. A few minutes ago a building mysteriously went up in flames. Still no clues as to what may have caused the blast, or whether or not there was anyone inside. Witness say they saw two women entering the building, but only one leaving._

Tears flowing down his face, and anger boiling in his heart, he turned towards Tess grabbing her by her neck pushing her against the nearby wall

"WHAT DIDYOUDO????????!"

Tess, gasping for air, replied….."I didn't do anything…I swear"

"I don't believe you…" Oliver said through gritted teeth

"why would I want to hurt Chloe, she's Clarks best friend, hurting her would never get him to join the fight for humanity" Crap. She had a point. He needed answers. He had to find out if she was in that building and if not where she was now. Had she been taken? and if she had who could destroy a building? The only other time he had seen a building burn down like that was when Clark burned down the Kandorians solar tower, but why would Clark destroy watchtower. Then, as if in slow motion, everything started to click into place. Clark…..Kandorians getting their powers…the impending war….and finally he realized who _must _be behind all this.

"ZOD."


End file.
